


Don't Call Me Puddin'

by TheWeather



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, Freeform, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, Jared Leto's Joker, Joker ends up falling for you, Possibly triggering situations but none yet that need a warning, Puddin, Reader is not named, Suicide Squad, reader is female, you replace Harley Quin eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He became your life slowly as he took your old one away. But you didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing less than a blind man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Puddin' and since there isn't hardly any good x readers for him (and since yesterday I saw Suicide Squad for what is no doubt the first of many times) I'm super excited to do this /(•A•)/

The moon slunk behind the clouds like a wounded animal, streetlamps hardly illuminating the wide, dark streets of Gotham city. You should have been out at this time. You knew that. With your short dress and your high heels and your timid demeanour. You were the prey of anyone walking these streets and you knew there wasn't shit you could do about it. You had to get home. The party you had gone to lasted way further into the night than you hoped and as the last train of the night was hours earlier you were forced to walk most of the way. Your steps clicked on the pavement echoing slightly in the stillness of the night. A few voices, low but confident floated through the air. "Where's Harley?" "I need her." "She's useful and I want her back!" Were the only snippets you could gather but they already instilled fear in you. Your heart beat a little quicker but you knew of a shortcut up ahead. If you were willing to use it.

You were.

You edged towards it, hesitantly walking through before your heart caught dead in your chest. Slumped against the wall was a man seemingly in his mid thirties, clean shaven but bloody, with crooked teeth and pain in his eyes. About 4-5 men surrounded him, the leader of which terrified you.

The Joker. And he was looking right at you.

"Well lookie here boys, what's a pretty little kitten like you doing in a dirty little place like this?" His voice was low and gravelly, his baby blue eyes glinting with an unknown emotion. You knew who this was. The most dangerous man in Gotham City.  
"I-I'm sorry Sir!" You squeaked, practically shaking in your boots. "I didn't s-see anything please don't H-hurt me." You were beyond terrified. He simply smiled, gesturing to the man strapped to the chair. "I'm sure you know what to do boys, but don't kill him!" He chuckled. "Just hurt 'em really, really bad. I'll deal with our little kitten in the meantime." You stood, rooted to the spot, as he strode over to you, Crocodile coat glistening slightly in the sliver of light the moon provided. "You've seen too much,kitten," he purred, stroking your face lightly. "And little ol' me can't have you going around spreading what you've seen tonight."  
"I-I wouldn't!" You exclaimed, "u-uh sir."  
He smiled.  
"You wouldn't?"  
"N-No?"  
"Well I guess that makes you my friend then," he laughed, papping your cheek. "Go on kitten, run on home for your milk." He winked, turning away from you. "I'll be in touch~"

And from that moment on you knew you were fucked.


	2. Without a Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did promise after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even planning on updating this but I had to. For you~!

And in touch the Joker was.

It had been several weeks since the incident and you could not stop thinking about it. In fact, the thoughts about what had happened were pestering you so much you became borderline obsessive over the Joker. It had taken several persuasions from friends to stop you from actually attempting to go to one of his elusive clubs to try and see him again. Of course, you had kept your mouth shut. They didn't know what had happened but the amount of time you spent locked away drawing that man in a mauve crocodile jacket was definitely enough to make them worry. It was a Thursday, you thought. Pinning up the second drawing of the day, this time just a side profile of your Joker (when had you started calling him yours?) that you realised how hungry you were and how little food you had. A shopping trip was definitely due. You slipped on a light hoodie, hoping that something so domestic as a shopping trip was exactly what you needed to get your life back in order. It wasn't that cold outside, but you wanted to make the trip as quick as possible. 

The supermarket itself was only a few blocks away and you grabbed a few basic things before departing. Whatever you had hoped for hadn't worked, and you were still left almost pining after the man that had promised to be in touch. 'Dammit' you cursed to yourself, 'I can't keep depending on literally the worst person in Gotham! I'm independent and I need to start doing what I want." That was the sixth time that week you had made that vow to yourself. And soon to be the sixth time you'd break it too. Your walk back home was swarming with thoughts. You being so preoccupied you didn't notice the flash of green in the distance. 

Food was good. Great even. Nothing could beat a good old fashion pot of Instant noodles and as you sat down at your desk, ready to pick up work on the drawing you didn't finish, your breath hitched. All of your work was gone. Every single piece. Even the stuff that wasn't related to the Prince Clown of Gotham. Gone! Without a trace! Or...was it? As you checked each draw for clues a single card fell to your feet. Your name and an address. Signed?

-J


End file.
